Reaper The Eight Scrolls
by Like u would care
Summary: What is going on? Fury, Strife, and War have found themselves in a forest and have no idea where they are. All they can find are human creations and angelic scrolls, but also an unseen monster... always watches...


_Reaper; The Eight Scrolls_

**Do not own Darksiders 1/2 **

"Where are we?" Strife asked, looking around the unfamiliar place. Fury rubbed her aching head.

"I bet the council sent us here!" Fury growled. War got up and looked up at the stars.

"I can't pin point the location…" War muttered. Strife got up and looked around.

"I for one want some light." Strife said. Fury cracked her whip and it came to life with flames, working like it was a flashlight.

"Better?"

"Better, thank you." Strife said smartly. He spotted something in the distance; it was too far to tell what it was.

"Hey, what is that?" Strife asked. War and Fury looked over.

"It's a human vehicle." War said. Fury started walking toward it.

"Then are we on Earth?" Fury questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine sis." Strife said. A bright white color on the truck caught War's attention.

"It's a scroll?" He walked over and picked it up.

"What does it say?" Fury asked, coming over to look over his shoulder. War unrolled the scroll; there was very messy hand writing on the parchment.

"Always watches." War read.

"Only eyes." Fury finished. Strife snatched the paper and read the words himself.

"What in the nine hells does that mean?"

"Maybe there are more, they can tell us why we're here." Fury suggested.

"That's a stupid idea." Strife said. He took the scroll and put it on his belt.

"But I'm all about stupid ideas! Let's do it." Strife agreed with a smirk. War rolled his eyes.

"There's a path back where we came from." War said. Fury nodded and started to walk where War directed.

They had been walking for a few minutes and in other words they were getting bored. Suddenly it got extremely cold, sending an eerie chill up each of the horsemen's spines. As soon as they felt it, it disappeared.

Fury looked around, waving her whip so they could see in the dark. There was nothing.

"What was that?" Strife asked, getting goose bumps under his armor.

"You all felt that too?" Fury asked, turning to face her brothers. They both nodded. Suddenly they saw orange in the darkness.

"Oh hell no!" Strife yelled, he summoned his stallion and took off down the path. War summoned Ruin and took off after him. Fury gaped after them, and then she busted out laughing.

Her brothers were scared of the dark! She turned to where the orange light came from and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Strife finally stopped and dismissed his horse. War copied him and looked around.

"Holy shit! I think it got Fury!" Strife panicked. War looked back and waited a few moments. Nothing, there was only the sounds of the crickets in the woods. Then out of no where, Fury came riding on her mare.

She dismissed it and landed beside War.

"You idiots left me!" Fury hissed.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting killed on Earth!" Strife shot back. War came between them.

"Come on, we need to find the other scrolls if we want to get out of here." War said. The siblings nodded. Fury looked up.

"There's one on the tree." Fury said. Strife turned around and snatched the scroll off the trunk.

"It's just a picture." Strife said, holding it out to them. War took it. He was right.

A few sloppy sketches of pine trees, but there was a large man among the trees.

"Do you think that's what attacked us?" Fury asked, taking the scroll now. She put it on her belt and looked around again.

"Well sure, might as well guess that." Strife said.

They had started walking again and had found a tunnel.

"Uh, you two can go in there. I don't trust it." Strife said. War and Fury shared a look.

"You do know there is a way out in the back right?" Fury asked as War started to walk inside.

"I don't-"

"There's another scroll in here!" War called. Fury and Strife came running. War held it out to them; it was a picture of the same large man. It said "No" all over it, surrounding the drawing.

"Do you think the council sent us here to kill this thing?" Strife asked. Fury shrugged. They froze when that same chilling feeling came to them. They looked down the end and saw the orange lights.

All the Horsemen watched in suspense. Suddenly it charged at them. The siblings ran and shoved each other to mount their horses to evade the creature.

They took off, going as fast they could away from the tunnel.

"What the hell is that?!" Strife asked in terror.

"Something not of this world, we need to get these damned scrolls and get out of here!" Fury answered. War lead them practically to the opposite side of the forest.

"Is that a tower?" Fury asked, holding out her whip, the flames crackling. It revealed a scroll on the wall.

"I hate these things now." Strife muttered. Fury had her mare trot over to it and plucked it off the wall. She unrolled it as she came back over to them.

"Run." Fury read.

"Gladly." Strife said sarcastically.

"We need to kill it. When it comes for us Fury needs to get close with her whip so we can see what it looks like." War said. Strife pulled out redemption and twirled the shaft.

"Give me a target and I'll finish it off." Strife said. Fury nodded and cracked her whip again.

"Then it's a plan, we just need to wait for it to attack again." War said.

They had found a short building that was empty with a few chairs and a couple entrances. Fury was by the entrance near the edge of the woods, Strife was by the entrance where the truck was at and War was guarding an entrance that had a far view of the center tree.

Fury was fiddling with her whip and looked up and around. She glanced over at what she guessed were strange man water tanks and saw a scroll. She bit her lip. Should she go for it? Nothing had happened in the past hour…

Fury sighed, she had more balls then the other two right now so why not? She walked over and picked it off the wall. She put it on her belt and didn't even read it. A cold wind pinched at her back and she spun around.

Nothing was there but she felt her vision blurring. She shook herself and used some magic to keep it clear.

"Come out you monster!" Fury yelled. Strife glanced over and saw the light of Fury's whip. He pulled out his gun and snuck along the wall and crouched by the corner and watched her. Fury snapped her whip in challenge and anger.

"Coward!" She taunted. Suddenly the lights appeared again and Fury nearly froze in place, but being the more instinct based fighter she flung herself out of the way and slash at it with her claws. She missed and it had made its way into the building.

Her blood ran cold as fear for her brothers awoke.

"War! Strife! It is in the building!" Fury yelled, summoning her mare and charging along the side. Strife didn't want to startle her so he waited for her to pass and ran behind her.

When they both reached the other side War was nowhere to be seen.

"War! War, where are you?!" Fury cried out in panic. She heard loud hooves and sighed in relief when War appeared.

"Oh thank the creator." She whispered.

"Where did you go?" Fury demanded. Strife walked up and leaned against the wall.

"I was getting more scrolls." War said.

"What happened?" War asked, eyeing the doorway.

"That… thing attacked again." Strife said. Suddenly a hand covered Strife's mouth, or the mouth of his mask, and yanked him into the darkness of the building. They heard gunshots and a hiss. Fury didn't hesitate she dismounted her horse and practically flew into the doorway.

War charged in behind her, Chasoeater at ready.

"War, whatever moves you cut it in half." Fury said. War nodded with a huff and they inspected each room.

"Dammit! They're not here!" Fury hissed. War sighed and looked out the doorway.

"Maybe the scrolls can help us find Strife." War suggested. Fury perked up a little but still looked upset.

"How many did you find when you left?" Fury asked.

"Two." War said.

"How many more do you think we need?" Fury asked. War shrugged and glanced around.

"We haven't checked the borders." War said. Fury bit her lip again. They could be easily cornered if they had the fence blocking one of the sides…

"Fine, let's just get Strife back and get out of here."

After maybe another hour War and Fury were on their horses walking along the edge nearly have gone around the whole area. War was in the lead and Fury felt hope leave her as the time passed in this never ending darkness.

War stopped and glanced to the side. Fury halted her mare and listened intently. They heard a branch break and looked up to high above them where the trees towered. Weapons ready they braced for an attack.

"Look out!" A yell sounded as a body fell to the ground out of the tree. Strife slammed into the ground on his back and winced, landing a few feet from the Horsemen.

"Strife! Are you alright?" Fury asked, dismounting and stumbling over to her brother. Strife yanked off his mask and took a few deep breaths.

"Fury, I never thought I would ask you to do this, but I need you to kick me." Strife said. Fury was confused.

"Why?" Fury asked. Strife stood up and she saw that his back looked dented.

"Kick it straight so it can heal… please…" Strife said, clenching his teeth. Fury glanced and War and he nodded. Fury sighed and spun around, kicking Strife in the back as hard as she could. There was a pop and Strife had winced at first but then started chuckling.

"Thanks for kicking me sis." Strife joked. He shoved his mask back on and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright so what did I miss?" Strife asked. Fury got back on her horse.

"We need to find another scroll." Fury said. Strife mounted his horse and followed after them.

"Did you see who or what it was?" War asked.

"No, just got the hell away from it as fast as I could." Strife said. War grunted which sounded like he was amused.

"Look! I see one!" Fury said, making her horse gallop ahead. She snatched the paper off the fence and read it.

"It comes for all." She said. Strife groaned.

"Oh come on, that's so cheesy!" Strife said in a whiny voice. War rolled his eyes. They heard dark laughter and a chill go up their spines again.

"Still think its cheesy?" War asked. Strife chuckled.

"No, I think it's cold." Strife laughed. Fury cracked her whip and they braced.

"Great job. You found all the scrolls in my little game." A familiar voice called out. They all froze when the two orange lights stepped out to reveal their form. The chill went away and the eyes weakened to normal.

"Death?" Fury asked. Death chuckled at their shock.

"Yes, I thought it would be fun to mess with you three." Death said with a smirk under his mask.

"Oh fuck you!" Strife yelled. War coughed with a look of amusement.

"Did you know about this War?" Fury demanded. War shook his head and composed himself.

"No, not at all." War said.

"I didn't let any of you know. I came up with this little game when I saw it on Earth. It was actually inspired by one of our brethren being sited on Earth." Death said.

"Who?" Fury questioned.

"Slender Man."

**And I do not own Slender Man**


End file.
